America's Most Wanted
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Francesca is the wife of Steve Rogers/Captain America. This is them in their personal lives getting up to things that married people do best. Also contains cameo's from some of our favourite Avengers and their respective girlfriends. Hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Steve Rogers/Captain America, or any other character from Marvel comics. All rights to Marvel. Francesca, Rosie and Olivia are an OC's of mine.**

Ever since the incident in New York a couple of years back superheroes have been in hot demand. There was always some new crazy villain out to kill the people of New York. So these superheroes known as The Avengers had become even busier over the last 3 years. It's amazing that they had time to have social lives, much less settle down and have a family.

Francesca had been a research assistant for Dr Bruce Banner for a few years now; she was in her final year until she received her own PhD. She was stuck inside typing up all of his notes while he was off fighting the bad guys. Man she really did hate superheroes sometimes. Of course she didn't really mean that, she is after all married to one. I guess it's just one of the added bonuses of being Mrs Captain America.

It was now around 2.30 in the morning and Francesca had just finished typing up all of her notes. She went to make some earl grey tea and put her jammies on. About an hour or so later the front door to her apartment slammed shut and heavy boots were making their way to the bedroom. Steve Rogers was finally home from saving the world, but man was he tired. He slipped off his star spangled suit and stripped down to his rather patriotic boxer shorts and slipped into bed with his wife. He put his arm over hers and cradled her, until she turned into him and they fell asleep.

The next morning a loud bang at the front door woke the couple. "Dude I know you're in there. Open up!" a female voice shouted through the letter box.

"C'mon Frankie, some of us have got to go to work" another female voice echoed. Finally Francesca opened the door to her two best friends, Rosie and Olivia. Olivia had a small curly blonde haired baby girl in her arms. "She missed her mama. Didn't you Imelda?" Olivia was cooing at the baby while handing her back over to Francesca, along with an overnight bag. The three girls all came in and sat around the kitchen table, Francesca was making tea and getting juice for Imelda and Rosie, because, even though Rosie was the eldest out of the three friends, she wasn't exactly the most mature.

"How was she? She didn't cause any trouble did she?" Francesca asked Olivia.

"No she was good. Slept through all the rough sex me and Bruce were having." Olivia replied jokingly while sticking her tongue out at Frankie. Francesca just raised her eyebrow at her friend and shook her head.

"Hey, how come I never get to babysit? I love babies and they love me. Imelda loves me more than Livi anyway, don't you Immy?" Rosie asked.

"Because" Francesca replied "the last time I let you babysit my child Thor had her wrapped in a blanket where she was mistaken for a hotdog. A hotdog, Rosie. A hobo tried to eat her!"

"But hotdogs are cute. And besides, we got her back from that hobo, and he didn't have rabies so all's good." Rosie said as if she was questioning it herself. I guess Frankie was right, as much as she loved Thor and Rosie, the two of them alone together should not be able to look after a child. After what seemed like an hour of mindless conversation and the exchanging of dirty dreams, Steve eventually woke up.

"And then Thor was like 'obey me for I am the son of Odin!' and I was all like 'dude, cool your jets, you can't have 6 pop tarts cos we only have 2 left! And put some god damn pants on!' " Rosie was saying while Steve walked through the kitchen in nothing but his undies. All three women turned to Steve as he walked through the kitchen door. If he had known there were guests he would have put some clothes on.

"Dayyyyyum Cappy, you looking foine!" Rosie said while eyeing him up and down. Steve had become used to this behaviour from his wife's best friend so just shrugged it off and said "Good morning to you too Rosie, Olivia." Steve then went over to Francesca and gave her a peck on the lips and gave Imelda a little kiss on the top of her head. She giggled when he did this. Imelda was the perfect combination of her parents, the beautiful blonde hair from Steve but her killer brown eyes from Francesca. And knowing them two, that child was going to be tall. Way tall.

After Steve had made a cup of coffee he decided to sit down and join the girls. He quite liked listening to their stories and helping with their troubles. He was also feeding Imelda, which was the most adorable sight that made Livi and Rosie stop and stare at him for a moment.

"What is it?" Steve asked "do I have something on my face?"

"No, they're just amazed by your adorableness" Francesca said in response. "Hey don't you have to go to work?" Francesca asked Rosie.

"Meh, I'm already like 2 hours late. And besides I've got Pete covering me. And everyone is afraid of Thor so they can't fire me. Thank Odin for job security. Which reminds me, I should be off cos I left him alone with the oven. Who knows if the house is even standing? For a god he really is stupid sometimes. It's a good thing he's pretty" Rosie said while getting up. "But seriously, I'm all up for babysitting any time you need to" Steve began to choke on his cornflakes. "You alright there Cap?" Rosie asked.

"No offence or anything Rosie, but I don't really trust Thor around my daughter. Not after the time he tried to teach her how to swing an axe at her teddy bear"

"Fine, I'll just get rid of Thor one night and me and Immy can have a girl's night in". Rosie and Olivia both said goodbye to their friends and went off to work. Olivia's shift as SHIELD's resident criminal psychologist had just begun and Rosie's lunch break for the Daily Bugle was sure to end soon.

Francesca and Steve were snuggled up on the sofa watching You've Been Framed after what felt like the longest day of their lives. Frankie had to give in all her typed notes to Bruce and Steve had to report to Nick Fury for debrief, all the while juggling the needs of a 1 year old. But they finally had their downtime, and as much as he hated to admit it, Steve secretly loved You've Been Framed. It was his guilty pleasure TV show, not that he'd let Frankie know that. Imelda was playing with some toys on the chair next to her parents. The children's portion of the show had just come on which mainly consisted of little kids falling over, which Frankie found hysterical.

The build-up to the final clip had come around now and Frankie was waiting in anticipation for the best kid fall when all of a sudden Imelda decides to face palm the coffee table. Francesca couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter; Imelda looked up to her parents and began cracking up with her mother. Steve's face was almost as white as a sheet as he picked up his daughter and made sure she was okay. "You're just like your mother, did you know that?" he said to Imelda as both she and Francesca were still giggling.

"Oh my god Steve, please tell me you just got that on tape. That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! We can get $250!"

"Frankie, she could have really hurt herself!"

"Yeah but she didn't. She's fine. She's a tough little cookie". After the falling baby incident Steve put Imelda to bed and re-joined Francesca on the sofa. He put his arm around her and then pulled her in for a deep kiss. "What was that for?" she asked.

"What? I can't kiss my wife now?" Steve replied.

"No of course you can, it was just a little unexpected as all" she replied. She returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. Steve cupped her jaw and began to play with her tongue with his. Things were getting a little steamy.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Steve asked wickedly. Francesca nodded. Steve picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom, and placed her down gently on the bed. Steve was lying on top of her and continued to kiss his wife. He removed her top so Francesca was just lying in her bra. Steve began to kiss his way down her body, starting from her neck and ending just before the top of her jeans. He started to unbutton her jeans and pull her fly down just as Imelda started screaming through the baby monitor. Steve sighed. As much as he loved his daughter she was a bigger cock block than Tony Stark. Francesca gently pushed Steve off of her; quickly put on her pyjama's and tended to her daughter. By the time she returned Steve was in his pj's also and was reading The Hobbit.

"You want to pick up from where we left of?" Steve asked. Francesca sat next to him on the bed and kissed him.

"Not tonight babe. I think the mood has kind of died" she said jokily. Steve laughed with her as she said it, giving her that cheeky smile that Francesca loved so much. Steve was running his hand over Francesca's arm. "Tomorrow night. I promise" and with that the couple went to sleep.

The next night Francesca had brought Imelda to stay with Rosie, Thor wasn't in so it was alright. Rosie was holding Imelda and bouncing her on her hip as Francesca was inspecting the contents of Rosie's cupboards and fridge to see what to feed Imelda. "Jheez Rosie, you got enough sweets here?" Francesca asked.

"Hey, I'm sure I have some cheese in the fridge. And I've got loads of pasta and shit" Rosie replied. After feeding the child Francesca got up to leave and kissed Imelda on the head.

"You do realise I'm only leaving her with you because Livi was busy?" Francesca asked Rosie.

"Yeah I know. Some faith you have in me. I think it's disgusting that you would pawn off your baby to someone just so you can get laid, you hussy" Rosie said joking.

Francesca arrived home about 20 minutes later. This was one of the times she was grateful that her friends lived so close to her. When she opened the front door she saw a trail of rose petals making their way to the bedroom. Once she got there she saw Steve sat on the edge of the bed in just his boxer shorts and she could have sworn that Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke was playing ever so faintly in the background.

"Blurred Lines?" Francesca asked.

"I know you really like that song and you've been listening to it a lot lately so I thought I'd put it on for you" Steve replied.

Francesca couldn't help but smile at just how cute Steve really was. He had put in so much effort to make this night romantic for the both of them. Steve rose from the bed and walked over to his wife, grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry out of a small red box he had with him and put the stalk between his teeth, making Francesca eat the strawberry from his mouth. She complied but felt quite silly doing so and began to giggle quietly to herself.

"What is it? Do you not like it? I've gone over the top haven't I?" Steve asked.

"No it's not that, it's lovely" Francesca replied. "It's just, you don't need to try and impress me Steve. I'm already yours". With that Francesca kissed Steve on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

"OK. I guess you don't want this then?" Steve asked, handing Francesca a small gift box. Her curiosity took over her and she opened it to find some very beautiful black lace lingerie. Francesca gave Steve a 'really?' face. "It was Tony's idea." Steve said "Just give it back and I'll take it back tomorrow."

"No" Francesca said and she made her way to their en suite bathroom to put on the lingerie. It was actually rather pretty; she thought as she looked in the mirror and made a mental note to wear it again. She wanted to come out of the bathroom and do the 'sexy girlfriend lean' in the doorway but decided against it as she felt too silly, so she just came out of the bathroom rather timidly and stood in front of Steve.

"You look beautiful" he said, as he stood up and ran his hands over her arms. She shivered at his touch. He held her at an arm's length and looked her over, taking in her beauty. He kissed her passionately and she ran her nails down his back. Francesca pushed Steve down onto the bed and straddled him. Steve was chuckling a little. Francesca raised an eyebrow. She began to trace kisses down his chest, all the while rocking her hips against his. She could feel his growing member against her thigh. Steve then flipped her over so he was on top now.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I made the lady do all the work?" Steve asked. He kissed her hungrily and then began to nip at her ear, and then her neck, making his way down to her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth through the fabric of her lingerie, and then undid the tie of it when her nipple became hard. Francesca slipped out of the lace top and lay there bear chested. Steve took both of Francesca's breasts in each hand, rubbing at them and flicking her nipple. Francesca responded by digging her nails into Steve's back.

Steve then kissed each perky nipple and kissed his way down her belly, licking at it until he reached her belly button. Once he got to the top of her panties he stopped and spread Francesca's legs apart. He put his head between her thighs and blew into her panties, sending and shivers down her spine. He kissed her panties and found that she was already wet. The cheeky grin that Francesca loved so much spread across his face. He slipped his fingers in the sides of her panties and ripped him off in one smooth motion, so Francesca was completely naked now. Steve still had his boxer's on.

"Get naked" Francesca told Steve and he obliged. Once he removed his boxers he got on his knees and dangled Francesca's legs over the edge of the bed. He began to lick her folds and gave them sweet kisses. He could feel his cock throbbing now. He licked his finger and slid it inside her, curling and twisting it until he found her sweet spot, then did the same with another. Francesca was pushing down on his fingers, begging for more.

Steve couldn't take it anymore, he had to be inside her and Francesca wanted him inside of her. He stood over her and took in the sight, his wife lying on their bed naked with her hair sprawled in different directions. A look of pleasure on her face accompanied by sweet moans and grunts of appreciation. Steve lined his cock up to her entrance and pushed in, and then back out again. Steve started off gentle but got rougher as he developed more momentum and speed. Steve knew that he could go on for a while without getting tired due to the increased stamina the super soldier serum gave him, but he had learnt how much his wife could handle. He could feel her tighten around him and Steve took her breast in his hand and began to play with her nipple again. Francesca pushed Steve's ass in towards her, making him go deeper than he usually would, clenching around his cock. Moans and grunts escaping both their mouths. Eventually Steve reached his climax and came inside Francesca, at the same time she did. Steve fell on top of her panting, and Francesca ran her fingers through his hair. She pushed him off her and rested her head on his chest, falling asleep as they cuddled.


End file.
